A Twilight Christmas
by Tiggz11
Summary: Based around the first twilight around Christmas is the same characters as Twilight but not exactly following the storyline. There is christmas cheer and joy to the Cullen household as some people rekindle old love and some people realise that christmas is for spending time together and happiness.
1. Chapter 1

I was aware Alice was up to something and of course Edward was in on it and I am sure everyone else was. Alice was pulling something out of the closet.

Something that seemed mysteriously heavy as it dragged along the floor. Emmett had my arms back and Edward had blind folded me but everyone was crowded around the living room except for Alice.

After a few minutes I heard. "Ready." in which Emmett let go of me and I took my blindfold off. I wish I hadn't. The boys chuckled in the background and I knew this was an embarrass Bella as much as we can day. I was ready to fight my ground as I looked at the screen and the microphone sitting on the karaoke machine.

Alice beamed at me and brought out a hat. "This is our tradition we pick a song from the hat and then sing it on the machine and of course it is Christmassy." I folded my arms angry. "No way." I said.

"Booo." Emmett roared in the background and started making chicken noises. Everyone was laughing and I coloured. Alice enthusiastically held the hat out to me. I didn't move.

"I will go first." Rosalie jumped up from the sofa putting her catalogue down and took one of the microphones. "It isn't so bad Bella." She said. Rosalie took a crumpled piece of paper out of the hat and unfolded it. "Ooh yay I like this one." She said. Alice put the disc in and white Christmas started up. Rosalie swayed and sang as everyone clapped along and Edward was sinking and I swear I saw him wink at Alice. Oh no.

No sooner had Rosalie stopped Edward grabbed my hand and Alice changed the song. Alice thrusted a microphone at me as Edward took the other one. He grinned as the song started and Baby It's Cold Outside started. I cringed as I started and Edward grinned not taking his eyes off me and held my hand twirling me and I forgot everyone else was there as I danced and sang with him. At the end everyone clapped and cheered and I was embarrassed again when I knew they had watched and I must have looked ridiculous.

Carlisle and Esme were next they sang have yourself a merry little Christmas and it sounded so cute. It was like watching an old movie. Emmett snatched the microphone at the end and Jasper grabbed the other one they started singing all I want for Christmas is you to each other and everyone laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 Chriistmas Tree

Later on that night I was curled up to Edward thinking about our first Christmas together with everyone else. Alice burst into the room. "Its tree decorating time." She moved out the way so Emmett and Jasper could bring the tree in. "Over there." Alice pointed. "Yes miss." Emmett said putting it down. Alice grabbed my hand pulling me up. "Come on no more smooching." I groaned and followed her upstairs. "Bella take this bag." She handed me a big bag of decorations and took three bags herself. Really? How big was this tree?

Emmett and Jasper had just put the tree down and it was huge like really big it brushed the high ceiling I just stared like a little kid again it was beautiful and smelt fresh like it had just been chopped which no doubt it probably was. "Earth to Bella." A hand waved in front of my face and I broke my stare. Alice was waiting for me with her hands on her hips like she had just said something. I wasn't listening at all so I didn't know what to say. "Bella I said can you help me unravel the lights." She said. "Right." I said.

The lights were as long as the house and they were ravelled neatly around the tree by Alice who made it look like nothing. If it was me it would look messy so I let her do what she wanted and she finished in a couple of minutes they were perfectly hung on every branch. "Jasper the switch." Alice said. Jasper flicked the switch and all of the bulbs lit up all different colours on the tree no part of it was dark at all and Alice clapped her hands.

Rosalie hadn't helped at all and was sitting on the sofa again reading her magazine the boys seemed to be admiring their handiwork and Alice was wrapping different colour tinsel around the tree from the box I had been holding and I just stood there watching. Edward had his arms wrapped around me watching the tree sparkle it was a great moment our first Christmas and I had the Christmas feeling in me. Alice had finally finished decorating the tree. It was beautiful shinning different colours as the lights twinkled on the tinsel and baubles. We still had about twenty days until Christmas day and I was so excited to be spending it here with Edward and all of the family. I heard that others were coming as well but I didn't know who the others were but they were close friends and almost like family so it should be good and hopefully no one would embarrass me too much.


	3. Chapter 3 Christmas shopping

I joined Rosalie on the sofa she was reading some gossip magazine. "Hey." I casually sat down next to her. We hadn't always see eye to eye and there was a tension around when she was in the room and right now as Rosalie ignored me the tension was there. Esme came into the room a bright smile on her face. "Bella I have baked you some Christmas biscuits and made you some hot chocolate." She put the tray down. "Thank you." I smiled and took one of the biscuits they were beautifully iced like a professional had done them and tasted amazing. Rosalie sighed and walked out the room so I took her place on the sofa finishing my biscuits and hot chocolate. Esme was like a mom to me although I have my mum who said she will be meeting my new boyfriend this year and having words with my dad. My dad is also coming round for dinner with my boyfriend. It will be embarrassing but all of the friends are coming Christmas eve to see us then they are coming back after so my dad and mum don't suspect anything.

When I had eaten all of my biscuits Alice strolled into the room. "Christmas shopping time." She chimed. Edward came in behind her mouthing sorry. I smiled. "I guess we had better go." I said.

I was surprised to see Rosalie in the front of the car filing her nails. I was also nervous spending a whole afternoon with her when I could tell she hated me.

I got into the car quickly and sat in the back Edward was standing at the door waving me off. Alice started the car and we were on our way. Rosalie still didn't say a word but she looked great in her black dress with leggings and boots and her green scarf. Alice was wearing leggings and a Christmas jumper. They both looked ready for the winter wearing not half as much as me as I had my heavy coat and scarf around me and my hands were still freezing.

When we parked in the busy mall there were cars literally everywhere and Alice had to circle twice to park. We stepped out on the frosty path with the bitter wind we had to swerve all the shoppers in the mall. "First." Alice suddenly stopped in the middle of the mall looking around. "I think the men's presents." Rosalie said. They both grinned and walked to a part of the mall I had never seen before and oh crap no. I could see the black and red font swirling writing and the lingerie set in the window. I cringed as they skipped into the shop I forcefully stood at the door and Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Come on Bella it will be fun." She smiled. I sighed and put my hood up as I walked in and my eyes on the floor. I sat on the leather seats as the girls picked what they wanted. It took another two hours to decide what novelty boxers to get the men and I cringed as they asked what I thought. I really didn't want to look at this. I hadn't thought what to get Edward actually I better start deciding.

When we finally walked out they had two bags each and I had none because I refused to look up while they were wearing underwear and sorting boxers. "Bella gets to pick next." Alice said. I looked around at all of the clothes shops the technology shops and food bars. "Urn." I started. I didn't know where to go I knew Edward would hate everything from here all modern with brand names.

Alice took my hand. "I know the best place Edward's favourite shop." She pulled me out of the mall through the back and we stood outside a old looking red shop it looked as old as me and the windows were very old and misty. I looked at the antique doll in the window her hair was ringlets and her pretty yellow dress with bows and lace. This was perfect.

I stepped inside and everything was on stands rows of antique pieces clocks and dolls all kinds of things. The girls stepped inside. This was his favourite place I could see why it was warm and cosy and the man behind the desk looked about as antique as the things. He smiled and winked at me as I walked by and I looked down stepping into the back. There were old watches and clocks, vases and diaries with leather backs. They smelt like real leather as well and the pages were slightly crumpled. I looked above and there was lanterns years old sparkling their lights as they spun on the chains they were on. I didn't care about anyone else I could have lived here forever. I looked closely at the watches and took one of the stands the little wooden box for it was under it so I took that too. I held it near the light and the gold shone. The little hands ticked by the elegantly written numbers and I wanted it. I took it to the man and he put it neatly into the box. "That is a very special watch take care of it or me." He smiled. I nodded and paid him. The girls had now waited outside.

"Ready to move on." They said. I nodded pleased with myself now I needed to get the girls something and the rest of the boys but I had no idea at all. Maybe I could give jokey presents to everyone. "Rosalie you pick where we go." Alice said walking back into the main high street. "Over there." She said. I looked to where she was pointing and there was an expensive clothes shop. I don't think I would be getting anything.

When I walked inside everything was very well organised and neat. Rosalie had already gone to the shoes and Alice was looking at jumpers. I decided to have a little look and was surprised it wasn't too expensive so I looked through the sizes of boots and found some boots that were a little like ones Alice had explained to me a while back that were apparently in right now so I casually took them to the front luckily they were still busy and I paid for them. I looked to the bags and purses and saw accessories and mirrors so I picked up a small pocket one for Rosalie and again paid for that.

When we had finished Alice took us to a little cafe and ordered us all drinks and a sandwich which of course they gave to me but made it look effortless and no one said anything. I ate and drank and off we went again.

A few hours later bags in toll we walked to the car. After we had eaten we went in about two more clothes shops one that specialised in men's clothes and shoes and I just sat waiting while they bought hats and boots and whole outfits by the looks of things. I just looked around and saw nothing I wanted or could get anyone. I was still stuck for gifts for the other men but afterwards I found a pretty dress for Esme and a old style locket for Carlisle. But I was still stuck.

I smiled now as I got into the car I finally found something for them. Jasper would no doubt laugh at the small joke I made when we passed a big toy shop and I decided to check it out and came out with a toy story woody for Jasper and a remote control helicopter for Emmett knowing they would both like it I let out a yawn as we drove home.


	4. Chapter 4 Mom's divorce

The phone rang loudly in the kitchen we both turned to the sound and Charlie got up from his seat. He disappeared into the kitchen and I listened he then came back in the room the phone pressed to him and said. "Your mom wants to talk to you." I got up and took the phone.

"Mom mom yes I am fine." I assured her as she sounded worried no idea why though. "So I heard you got a boyfriend." She sang. I went very warm and tried to hide from my dad who was hanging in the doorway. "Urm yes so mom when will you be here?" I asked. There was scrunching the other end of the phone. "Very soon honey but right now I have to settle my divorce." My head shot up and I think my dad's did too as he heard. "What divorce? What has happened?" I asked. "Well Phil is a lovely man and all but we are very different people I will be over in a week I promise. I love you." She said and then the phone went dead. I shrugged at Charlie and walked to my room. My mom was getting divorced. I didn't know how to feel I like Phil but I love my mom. Anyway I had school soon tomorrow. Urgh dreaded school. I started day dreaming about Edward and I must have fell asleep because I woke up and my room was pitch black and I swear I wasn't in bed Charlie might have put my blanket over me. I sat up and looked at the time. Then I noticed Edward wasn't here. Edward normally sat with me well watched while I slept but there was no sign of him. I just sat up for a long time watching the dark not able to sleep and not wanting to go downstairs just yet so I stared at the wall and thought about Christmas and my mom and Edward and poor Charlie.

My head felt foggy. I was a walking zombie and when I checked my reflection I looked like one. My hair stuck to my face messily and my face was blotchy and pale clashed with red. I padded downstairs to the kitchen and poured breakfast into a bowl. Charlie came down and left and a few minutes later a car pulled up by the house. I watched outside and saw the famous silver car. I lept to open the door and my friendly face was smiling back. "Good morning I thought you might want some company." I let him in and he scrunched his face at my cereals.

"Want to try some?" I smiled. He stuck his tongue out at me. "Right I just have to get ready." I stood up got ready and went to the door where Edward was holding my coat and bag. "Thank you." I said and walked out the door. "You're welcome." He said. He flew to open the door for me and I got in. The car journey was short and soon enough we arrived at the school. The boring old school they didn't even make an effort to decorate at all. It just stood red and dull in the cold dark December morning. I yawned as we walked across the parking lot to the school and the warm air hit us as the door opened. A friendly face met us and we walked across the polished floor to our first lesson which begun soon. This was the last two weeks of Christmas till we broke up and Edward was able to be with me for most of the lessons much to Mike's horror it was like he knew Edward was there but didn't care and Edward found it very amusing, I honestly didn't know why I was friends with him or why I wrote him a Christmas card actually.

All of math Edward held my hand under the table as we did boring algebra and trigonometry yawn! Mike was trying to ask for help which wasn't happening because Edward was my math partner and Mike needed to go away this was the only lesson Mike hadn't got Jessica so he was pretty much a loner. Anyway the rest of math dragged but having Edward send me paper notes was fun and silly and he seemed to love making me go red which wasn't a hard task really. No one mentioned Christmas at all it was dull. When lesson had finished I put a card on the teacher's desk and walked out with Edward to meet a happy Alice "Morning Bella." She hugged me and we walked to our next class which I didn't mind because Alice was in it but one lesson Edward wasn't and Jasper was there too Mike was with Edward. Ha serves him right. But again the lesson was boring no one mentioned Christmas we had a small test which was quite hard.

And that was basically the lesson. We were separated and so I couldn't talk to anybody the clock dragged but as soon as the bell rang it was the best thing ever. I literally jumped from my chair and raced out he room of course not raced because I was slow. Humanly slow.

but guess who was waiting for me when I got outside and he greeted me with a hug and dirty looks to Mike which I slapped him for obviously not hard otherwise I would have hurt myself. in the hall the tinsel hung from the ceiling to the other side and merry Christmas was plastered on the wall. It was jolly and busy which was lovely so I headed to the bar and had a small salad and apple then sat down with everyone else. "What is going on?" I said half way through the conversation.

"The winter ball." Jessica said through her sandwich. "Oh." was all I managed. This wasn't happening no way I hadn't even heard of this before but I still hated the thought. "So Bella are you going to come? We need help picking clothes and shoes." Angela said. I looked to Edward who cocked his head to the side looking amused. "I will have to see." Was all I could manage. Alice came to sit on the table followed by Jasper

"Yes we are going to the ball." she said. She grinned as she pushed her tray away and no one noticed except me. Edward had his own tray but didn't eat just picked at it so it looked like it and gave me his apple too so I was full for when the bell went and all talk was the ballat the end of the day the sky was pure white as I stepped into the parking lot and the temperature had dropped

I walked across to the car and fluffy white flakes fell from the sky softly landing on the grass and floor. "Had a good day?" Edward smiled to me and opened the door. "I just nodded and climbed in. As he turned out of the parking lot he turned left instead of right. "Where are we going?" I asked. I didn't like the thought of his smile. I was sure Alice was up to whatever it was. We stopped in the parking lot of the mall. Alice was standing by the wall waiting and as the car pulled in she jumped to us. "I am not going shopping." I said. Edward smirked. "Oh yes you are. You need to have human experiences." He said. What human experiences? I didn't need to have any human experience. I crossed my arms and sat back on the seat. Alice threw the door open and pulled me out hurting my wrist slightly. "Alice I am not shopping." I yelled. "Yes you are you need a new dress for the winter ball." I froze. So that was what this was all about. "I said I wasn't going." Edward just took my hand and whispered. "You are making a scene." I sighed and walked into the brightly lit shop that displayed dresses everywhere. I didn't want any dresses at all I didn't even want to go but I never won the battles ever.

"What about this one." Alice shoved a blue dress at me and dragged me to the changing room. Edward had been sent away so it was just me and Alice and so far I had tried a million dresses that were all slumped on the changing room seat. This blue one was nice but it was a little too girly for me. "No." I said giving it back to her. "What about this one?" She asked. It was a dark purple one the straps were thick and the trail was long. "I will try it." I said,. When I came out the changing rooms Alice clapped. "That is perfect." She said. Honestly I liked it it wasn't too girly and had no diamond detail or anything too girly so she paid for mine and then picked a short yellow backless one for herself which of course hugged her figure.

The winter ball was only a week away and everyone at school was talking about nothing else. Everyone had their outfits ready and I was going round to Alice so was Jessica and Angela to have our hair done and make up then we were being picked up by the boys obviously Edward wouldn't pick me up but Alice had told him to stay away. So far this week of school wasn't anything special we did tests end of season tests that was almost every lesson. By Friday I was absolutely shattered and wanted to sleep but I had a ton of work and mom was ringing me again she was coming over next Friday now she had told us she would be coming alone and didn't want to talk about the divorce. Charlie had met Carlisle by now and they got on alright Carlisle shared his fishing passion and so they talked for hours on fish which to me was dull but it meant Christmas day wouldn't be uncomfortable. We were all going to have a pre Christmas party on Christmas Eve so mom could meet all of the family.

On Sunday night I had finished the last of my work and Edward had come round for dinner even though he didn't eat but Charlie thought it would be nice. So Edward arrived half past seven looking smart of course. I was just dusting the top of the potato pie with cheese and shoved it back in the oven as I set the table and put glasses on pouring them with coke and then dished the food once it had cooked.

The table was awkwardly silent as Charlie interrogated Edward and I sat silently. Edward answered politely of course and I was forgotten. "So did everyone like it?" I asked finally. "Yes it was great Bella thank you. Well I am going to work soon I have a nightshift so you kids have fun. He stood up and went upstairs and I was left with Edward.

After I showered and got into bed Edward was there already and I got in and rested on him. "I can't believe my mom is getting divorced." I said starting conversation. Edward just looked at me. "I know I heard from Charlie." He said. I thought he probably had. "Hopefully they will work it out." I said. He just smiled. "They probably would don't worry for now." Edward hummed my lullaby and I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 The Winter ball

Chapter 5. The winter ball

We arrived at Alice's about 8 in the morning. Edward had picked each of us up and took us to his house and the buzz in the car was great. Once we arrived Alice was waiting by the door. "Hello Alice." Jessica and Angela said. They both walked up the steps and I held Edward's hand as we walked into the house. Alice led us to her room where the dressing table was laid with make up of different colour and for eyes and cheeks. "Angela you can go first." Angela smiled and sat on the stool by the dressing table. Rosalie came in the room."I will be doing your hair." She said. Angela looked slightly surprised but Rosalie worked on Angela's hair for a good couple of hours and when she had finished Angela had a high ponytail that curled ringlets down her back with a straight fringe. Alice then started on her eyes and make up. When Angela was done she was shiny all on her face and her eyes looked a lot bigger. Angela loved it. "Jessica come on." Alice said. Again Rosalie started her hair and Angela got into her outfit. A car stopped outside I looked out and Eric was getting out in his suit and tie. He knocked the door and waited. The boys weren't allowed in the house at all so Eric had to wait for Jessica to finish which wasn't too long and then they would go together. Eric and Mike had both gotten the same limo and halved the price to take both girls together and I would go separate with Edward.

Jessica was ready and dressed up. Her long green dress had one strap across and Alice had matched her makeup Jessica's hair was down and straight with no fringe. But it really suited her. They both thanked Alice and Rosalie then it was my turn and I sat on the chair of doom as Rosalie messed with my hair. I felt awkward and didn't make conversation I just thought about today and my night with Edward then meeting my mom and then Christmas with my family and Edward's which I was looking forward to. Charlie got on with Carlisle and mom couldn't wait to meet everyone.

Once I was done I put my dress on and walked down the stairs holding Alice's hand after she had finished and Edward was at the bottom looking amazing as always. He smiled and took my hand from Alice. "You look amazing." He said. "Shh." I said. He led me to his car and opened the door. I cringed at the ribbon on the car. "What is that?" I hissed. "Alice." Was all he said. I climbed in and he pulled out the drive way. Alice and everyone else followed in their cars behind us.

When we pulled in the parking lot it was packed and people were already walking into the hall. Edward got out and opened my side. "Thank you." I said and we walked into the lit hall where the teachers were standing by us. We handed our tickets in and walked into the hall where the photographers snapped us. I wasn't ready at all so I must have looked terrible but Alice and Rosalie were behind us. We spread into the hall as the music blasted. Angela and Jessica were with Eric and Mike dancing. I walked to the drinks and poured one. Edward sat down by me. "I can't believe you dragged me here." I said. He just smiled. "You will thank me one day love." I looked at everyone dancing on the floor and Edward followed my eyes. "Would you care to dance Miss?" He stood up holding his hand out for me." I blushed looking round but no one was watching me so I stood up. "Edward I can't dance." I said. "I can make you dance." And I followed him to the floor where the music changed to something softer and I put my arms around Edward. He held my hands and we swayed in one place to the music we didn't have to say anything and I didn't care that people were around us. I just focused on the lights hung around the room.

For the rest of the night I stayed with Edward being watched every so often by Mike but after a while I didn't care and then Alice and everyone else joined our table. Edward had brought me about 4 cups of cola now and I had to nip to the bathroom often. Jessica and Angela joined us after a bit and we talked and enjoyed the night. Edward was right however much I didn't want to admit it I did enjoy myself. So we ended the night walking out into the garden lit beautifully with candles and to the gazebo Edward helped me up the steps and we danced again into the late night.


	6. Chapter 6 Finishing for Christmas

Chapter 6. Finishing for Christmas

On the last day of school Christmas cards were handed out and everyone had done secret Santa so today was reveal day. Alice had brought up the idea and our group of friends agreed so today during lunch time we had revealed ours. Jessica had Alice Jasper had Rosalie Edward had mike which he really enjoyed I had Angela Angela had Jessica Rosalie had Eric Emmett had Jasper and mike had Edward. I gave my present to Angela it was a little trinket box of a dancing fairy and she seemed to love it. Edward gave Mike a piece of paper so unoriginal but it said she is my girlfriend and Mike blushed. Ha mike. Jessica gave Alice chocolates which made us all laugh but she didn't get it. Later on Alice gave them to me. Rosalie gave Eric a gift card for a sports shop Emmett gave jasper a bunny costume. Urm okay? Mike gave Edward our English book we had finished reading. So secret Santa didn't exactly go down well no one liked their gifts and so Alice learnt something.

Once school was finished everyone about cheered and the snow was falling on the ground I rushed to the car from the cold air and shivered. Edward put the heater on. I wouldn't see Edward now for a couple of days. It was the 19th December and my mom was finally coming over. I had her present wrapped and I had an awkward time putting the old tree up in the living room to put presents under it. Mom would be arriving from the airport around 5 and Charlie was picking her up with me then she wanted to see a Christmas play with us both. We tried to get out of it but she was so excited. Edward drove me home and Charlie's car wasn't there yet. Edward watched me walk in I threw my bag down and took my coat off and stuck the heater on because it was freezing. I was off cooking tonight because mom wanted to treat us both.

I did actually miss Edward sitting on my own in the living room I looked outside and the snow was setting on the floor covering everywhere with white powder. I watched out when the headlights flashed and showed the snow falling softly. The car doors slammed and the key turned in the door. "Hello Bella?" My mom's voice was at the door. I walked to the door and mom was standing there smiling with her hat and scarf on her face was red and cold dad was behind her. "I will bring all of the bags in." He said. "Bella how are you love?" I hugged her. "I am great mom but how are you?" I didn't know how to bring the divorce up. I left it for now. Charlie then rushed in with tons of bags. "I will put these by the living room." He said. "Oh Bella I didn't know what to get Edward I hope he doesn't mind what I got but I think you will love yours." Her eyes sparkled with excitement. She really was like a little kid.

"Anyone for hot chocolate?" I shouted from the kitchen. "Oh no thank you Bella I have wine here. Charlie do you fancy some before we go out?" Charlie shuffled awkwardly in his chair. "Urm sure." He said. I poured my own watching them from the kitchen.

They mostly sat silently and I came into the room. "So Bella how is school?" Mom asked. "Good thank you." I answered. The room was silent again. I couldn't wait for Christmas at least at Edward's everyone would be talking the house felt cold and boring right now. "So mom when are we going to the theatre?" I asked. Mom looked at the clock on the wall. "Well we better hurry up this drink and get going." She answered. I never saw Charlie look so relieved. "I will go set the car up." He said and walked out.

"Bella? You are... Okay living here aren't you?" Mom started. I nodded. "Mom honestly I like living here." I didn't sound convinced but there was only one reason I lived here. Edward. "Is Charlie always like this?" She lowered her voice looking round. "No Mom I think he is nervous."

"He never was good at talking or confronting." She stopped suddenly. "Right mom lets go." I said and we walked to the car.

The mall was packed and the queue for the theatre was worse. Everyone seemed to be quing to get in. Children with their parents and couples. I missed Edward even more and sighed. Not long now and I would see him and he would see my mom and dad together. That sounds weird like they shouldn't meet up but they were getting on okay not really talking but smiling and asking questions every so often. When we got to the front the man gave us the tickets and we walked into the theatre. "Bella where would you like to sit?" Mom asked. I sat down in the middle of the row with mom and dad on either side of me.

The show was entertaining and funny the acting wasn't great but it was jolly and even Charlie looked like he was enjoying herself. Mom was clapping like a little kid pointing to everything. When it was over we all clapped then left the theatre. We walked to a small cafe where they served us tea I had pasta mom and Charlie had a burger and I watched them asking each other questions but Charlie didn't ask about the divorce once. Once we were home mom and Charlie were in the living room I heard hushed voices and after I changed sat on the stairs to hear them.

"I am sorry to hear about your divorce." Charlie was saying. Silence for a second then mom said. "I know but I guess nothing lasts forever." Silence again. "I guess not. We were so young when it was our turn. But we had Bella I would never regret that." Charlie said. This surprised me. They were talking and about me as well they should be talking friendly to each other. Not about me. "Bella was the best thing that happened to us. I just wish everything hadn't gone the way it had. I am sorry for hurting you." Mom said. "I always remember that night well." Charlie said. "I shouldn't have just left like that at least without talking properly. We could have gotten over things and it would have been different. Silence again. I couldn't hear them so I stepped into the room. "night mom." I kissed her cheek. "Night Charlie." I hugged him and walked out up the stairs not until I heard. "I still love you." From Charlie. I was shocked but excited. My parents might actually get back together.


	7. Chapter 7 Christmas Eve

Chapter Eve

It was the night before Christmas, usually mom and I curl up on the sofa with no fire as it is always hot enough and drink hot chocolate and then go off to bed. This year we were heading to Edward's house. Charlie mom and I in the car driving in the freezing bitter cold with snow falling and the sound of the window wipers brushing it off. The roads were busy traffic piled up on the motorway. Cars buzzed at each other and everyone must be eager to get home but we were going to Edward's party in which a few of Carlisle's friends would make an appearance and mom and dad would still not know their secret but we would enjoy ourselves and then sleep in the spare room. I knew Charlie would keep a close eye on me as Edward was around but I wouldn't really do anything I mean come on in the family house with mom and Charlie there I don't think so.

As we turned into the drive Alice was standing in the doorway she ran down the steps and as soon as I got out pounced me with affection. Jasper stood behind her with his arms behind his back and smiled. Mom and Charlie got out and Charlie opened the back where we had some food. I thought it was funny and didn't mention of course no one would be eating but obviously couldn't say. Edward finally came out. "I am sorry about my sister." He smiled. Charlie growled under his breath still not satisfied. Mom smiled politely. "Hello Edward I am Bella's mother it is lovely to meet you finally." She shook Edward's hand and Alice introduced herself. We walked inside where Esme and Carlisle stood by the door greeting us warmly and taking our coats. The room was silent but the living room was decorated with candles and tinsel with the glow of the tree. The music in the background was quiet but Emmett was sat on the sofa and grinned when we walked in. "Have a seat." Esme gestured hitting Emmett to stand up and we did awkwardly. I sat with Edward just watching his family and the room flicker when the breeze hit the candles. It was obvious who had decorated as drapes were heavily hung all corners of the room. "I have brought the food I wasn't sure what you all ate so I brought everything." Mom said. She unwrapped the foil and put it on the table. We had dinner not long before coming out

The room filled up quickly within the hour. Vampires of different cultures came in. Carlisle introduced three as their family and they welcomed us. I saw the flicker to Edward and wondered what that was all about. I didn't want to cause a riot though definitely not in a room of vampires. Emmett stood near the stereo and changed the music to some club thing that had a heavy beat. Everyone started getting up and dancing. I stayed sat down wanting to be swallowed by the ground. Partying was not my scene twice now Edward tried to get me to dance and Tanya was on the other side of the room smiling at us. It was annoying me a little and I wanted to pull him away but didn't do anything. Edward loyally stayed by me the whole time until something slower came on next then everyone grabbed their partners and whirled around the floor. I saw Charlie and mom as I was dancing with Edward well more stepping on his feet and bumping into him. They were dancing and smiling at each other. It was so cute to see this. Everyone else was dancing too then Emmett changed the song to a dancy song everyone followed the actions and I sprang for the sofa and Tanya was sitting there smiling. "Hello Bella." She flicked her blonde hair behind her and sat up pulling her short black dress around her. She was stunning very slim and healthy. Her dress clung to her in every right place. "Hello Tanya." I just smiled. She edged closer to me. "I heard you were with Edward, wanted to see if he would actually be with a human." She said. Her voice was icy not very pleasant.

"Yes I am with Edward." I said. She looked over to Edward who was talking to my mom and Charlie. "Well Edward has never stopped loving me." She said. I just stared at her. I mean how could he not she is beautiful and why would he want me? Clumsy and plain human. "When he goes hunting we meet up and spend the whole weekend together." She pulled her phone out and showed me a picture of them smiling and gazing into each other's eyes. I felt sick and my gut was being squeezed. I got up and walked out of the room into my bedroom I was staying in. It was dark and I sat in the corner with the light off trying to get my head around it. He was with her when he said he was hunting. It was true otherwise how would there be a photograph of them both. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the door open. "Bella?" Edward's voice was concerned. But that was not the only voice. "Edward come back downstairs and dance." Tanya was there. I stayed silent. The light was still off and I was grateful. "Tanya what have you done?" Edward hissed at her. Silence again. "I told her the truth about us. I know you love me still." She said. He didn't say anything. So it was true. I bit my lip to stop the tears. Tonight was a disaster and my mom and Charlie were downstairs not with the slightest clue what was going on. Finally Edward spoke. "You are deluded. We were together for a couple of weeks that is all nothing more happened and I will never love you what we had wasn't love. What I have now is love. How could you say that to Bella?" He said. I heard more footsteps and Alice's tingly voice." Tanya I think you had better leave." She said. I heard footsteps and then the door slam. I didn't want to go back downstairs and deal with that drama.

The light flicked on and Edward stood in the doorway. I turned away not wanting to show I was upset. Alice was still behind him. "Bella? Are you alright?" He asked. I just nodded. Two arms wrapped around me and I snuggled to his chest. "Edward how did she have photos?" I asked. I wanted to get this all out. "The one by the lake?" He asked. I nodded. "Bella that was taken years ago when we were together but honestly I love you." He said. I smiled feeling a bit silly. I clung to him as he carried me to the bed and I laid down cuddling him. Alice had left and I would love to stay like this forever.


	8. Chapter 8 Christmas Day

Chapter 8. Christmas day

The sun came through the curtains as I woke up and felt the familiar cold stone arms around me. I felt warm and comfortable but Edward knew I was awake. "Good morning." He said. I yawned and looked up at him. I felt embarrassed from last night. I hoped no one knew except Alice and Edward but I was sure everyone heard. "Edward how come you are still here? I asked. Surely Charlie would have come up and checked a=on me. "Because you are still in your clothes from yesterday and Charlie said you looked comfortable." I just smiled. We were silent then he whispered. "Merry Christmas." I got out of bed feeling a bit scruffy. "Can I use the shower? I asked. He nodded and I made my way to the big bathroom. Alice had already given me a towel and some clean clothes that were in my bag. So I jumped in the shower got clean and then dried and dressed and made my way downstairs. Mom and Charlie were down when I arrived and Alice had pushed the tree to the middle of the room. Mom had a sack by her. "I thought you would want to open these here." Mom said. Charlie was in the kitchen talking to Carlisle as I was handed a drink and my pile of presents had been sorted out and everyone else's in piles dotted round the room. Everyone stood by their presents and Carlisle came in with Charlie. I stared at the neatly wrapped gifts in different sizes. I wasn't really a gift kind of person I don't like having to pretend to like something. Everyone was already tearing the wrapping off of theirs so I started.

By the time I finished I had been given jewellery by Edward. It was so old fashioned but beautiful and Edward had told me it was his mother's and he wanted me to have it. I also had a few outfits probably from Alice as well as book's a new phone and some DVDs. I thanked everyone and they all enjoyed their gifts even the embarrassing things Rosalie and Alice bought which I didn't want to think about but the atmosphere was nice everyone was jolly and mom was on her 3rd shandy apparently. She didn't seem to realise no one else was drinking except me and Charlie but they all had glasses of something resting on the floor untouched.

Esme came out of the kitchen. "Dinner is in." She smiled and perched on the edge of the sofa by mom. They talked about the house and mom said she wanted to come round more often meet everyone. Everyone smiled friendly but we all knew this couldn't happen regular and we would have to tell them who they were and Charlie. I had had this conversation with Edward. He stayed quiet mostly and I wondered what he was thinking. But he agreed that we should and had told Carlisle. The only problem was apparently mom and Charlie's health and safety if they knew they could be tracked down and killed. That stumped me a bit and we haven't had the conversation since.

Once dinner was cooked the table was laid and we all crowded round. All the plates were full and we tucked in. Esme and Carlisle both spun their food around so it looked like they ate and mom had another shandy. Edward was sat with me his hand in mine as I ate and watching me. I was a little embarrassed and didn't eat all of it but afterwards Esme offered dessert. I took some and then we all started pulling crackers. We told jokes and laughed around the table as if we were a normal family. We were two families brought together because of Edward and me. Esme put some party music on and everyone got up to dance. Mom was resting her head on Charlie's shoulder and I watched them talk to each other as everyone danced. Edward had offered and I didn't want to. I was thankful no one mentioned last night at all.

The black box came out the cupboard and I cringed. No karaoke again. I refused but mom took the microphone Charlie refused as well so mom slurred her way through the grease soundtrack and everyone joined in but me. Edward was patient he just sat with me and I felt a little guilty. I stood up. "Come on Edward." He smiled and held my hand swaying me round. Mom stopped singing and dragged Charlie up who was red faced but sang quietly. I danced with Edward forgetting everything and he kissed me in front of everyone. I went dizzy and had to hold on to him. As karaoke finished Alice was disappointed no one wanted to sing but Esme put a cd on instead and everyone danced. Edward spun me around and I felt dizzy I stumbled over his legs and fell to floor. Edward scooped me up and twirled me again. The world had disappeared except for us I just felt secure in his arms and he kissed me again. Mom interrupted us. "Bella I would just like to say something. I am so pleased you found Edward and you are so happy. I would also like to say your dad and I are going to start again. I am moving back here so we can all be a family." I smiled. "That's great mom. I said hugging her. The rest of the evening was fun we drank and danced. Edward and I talked. He wanted us to marry and I knew mom and Charlie would be a little surprised. So I just told him we can wait a little while. That seemed fine with him. We went outside for some air. "Bella I have waited my life to be with someone finally so I am prepared to wait longer." He said. I sat on the bench, "Edward I still want to be like you." He stopped in his tracks. "But why?" he sounded disappointed. "To be with you forever." I said. He looked at me. "Bella isn't it enough to live a long for filled life with me?" I didn't say anything. "I want to be with you forever." I said. Edward leaned down brushing his lips against my cheeks and to my neck. "Right now?" he asked.


End file.
